Friendship
by Tosotc
Summary: Bubbles is reflects on her friendship with Brick. Drabble


AN: A one shot that came up to me while I went to the East coast to find my laptop. Mother accidentally sent it over there to my cousins. Took a while to get money set up and go there, before going back.

So yeah. Here's some drabble for you.

Words: 984

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

Bubbles Utonium always remember how it started. When this...problem of hers was far more simpler. Back when all that mattered to her was gaining the affection of one Boomer Jojo. Back when Brick Jojo was just a boy who helped her out for shits and giggles, not the source of all her problems.

It happened when Brick found her hovering above his brother, in the dead of night during their sophomore year. She had a pair of scissors in her hand and was about to cut off something. The red head managed to subdue her and silently leave the room. Brick then dragged her into his room and demand what the hell she was doing.

Bubbles, in all her embarrassment, clammed up on the spot. The red head threatened her that he'd tell her sister what he just saw. She retorted that she wouldn't believe him. His comeback was that he'd tell Boomer, who would believe him. That had her talking.

Bubbles, in what Brick could say in an odd fit of embarrassment, seemed to blush and squirm under his gaze. She had then explained, in an barely audible voice, that she liked Boomer. At his deadpan face, she continued. The blonde told him that she had an agonizing need to be near him. That she was drawn to him in a sick way. She also told him that she was going to cut off some hair from him that night, hence the scissors.

The interrogation went on until about two in the morning. Brick just said he'd help her get together with Boomer. When asked why, he laughed.

To see you fail and embarrass yourself. Also to have Boomer stop bitching about not having a girlfriend, was his answer. Brick rolled his eyes at something and muttered about playboy brothers getting all the girls.

So that's where their friendship began. She came up with plans to ask Boomer put and Brick did all he can to get him there. Of course she got rejected and he'd laugh at her. That only urged her on. He may be a dick about things, but he knew how to motivate people.

There were also times, Bubbles was happy that they had this little deal. More often than Bubbles would like to admit, she found found herself pinned to the wall by Brick. His hand at her throat while his other hand had just slapped her across the face. When asked what had happened, Brick replied that she was about to attack his brother's current girlfriend. She would always apologize and be would always glare at her shaking his head.

While Brick was the only one who knew of her creepy tendencies, such as stalking and sniffing Boomer's clothes, everyone else was aware of her attempts to get the playboy. Her friends and family would always console her after her failures, and to be honest it irritated her. They would tell her to go after someone else, but she didn't want to. That made her appreciate Brick more. While laughing at her face, something she got used to, he never told her to stop chasing him.

Then one day, months later and well into their junior year, Boomer accepted Bubbles' request and went on a date with her. One thing lead to another and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Bubbles met up with Brick once and thanked him. The red head shrugged and said it was fun while it lasted. As he wished her luck and went on his way Bubbles remembered feeling a stab in her heart at his statement.

Soon after that Bubbles barely saw Brick due to dating Boomer and other extracurricular activities. At the beginning it was fine, Bubbles didn't really notice.

That changed when Brick came to their house with her sister Buttercup. Apparently, they were both forced to be leads in a play as punishment for skipping class. Bubbles, after not seeing him for a long time, kept talking to him. She was sad that she had been ignoring him, but he shrugged as if he didn't care.

It was during the time that Buttercup and Brick kept practicing, that the two also made a friendship. They would screw around instead of practicing and slack off. Hell, Brick even helped Buttercup with her homework. Their friendship was pretty strong from the looks of things.

Bubbles hated it.

The more she saw Buttercup and Brick hang out, the more Bubbles felt the need to hurt her sister. She found herself stalking Brick during his days, but she didn't care. Bubbles wanted to ensure that Buttercup stayed away from him, for she was getting too close.

At the play itself, Bubbles was bitter. She forgot that the play was a romance and while Boomer was trying to cheer her up, she just couldn't. By the end of the whole lovey dovey play, Bubbles felt the need to hurt Buttercup. When the play was over, and their were doing the roll call, Buttercup kissed Brick on the lips. To her shock, Brick returned it.

Bubbles wanted to kill her sister after that. She couldn't fault him for it. No, Brick seemed to have a soft spot for girls in need. He was just going with the flow. No, Buttercup was seducing him. She would fix that soon.

She found herself ignoring Buttercup more often than not. She also found herself ignoring her own boyfriend. All Bubbles found herself doing was re-establishing her friendship with Brick. She wanted to be closer to him than ever, with no one standing in her path.

So here she was with an an unconscious Brick tied to a bed. With a shake of the head she left the room. Picking up a knife from the kitchen and left the house. "Now to take care of some loose ends," she said to herself. "I wonder where Buttercup and Boomer are."

* * *

**If I can get about six reviews...I'll make this into a series to show how we truly got here.**


End file.
